User blog:ARavenInATree/The History of the Lion's Den Gang
The Lion's Den Gang was founded by Leo shortly after he met his mate Lily of the Valley with the goal of wiping out the population of cats, coyotes, foxes, and other not-dog species in a so called "purification." Besides Lily, one of the first members to join was a wolf named Sky (father of Stinger and ) and his mate, a female dog named Clemelia. They joined out of desperation, as Sky had been kicked out of his pack for taking a dog as a mate, and he hadn't been able to find a place to raise his future pups. Clemelia became pregnant a few moons after they joined and Stinger was the first pup born into the Lion's Den Gang. Unfortunately, she died giving birth to him, leaving Sky to raise them alone. Later, Sky would . Shortly after, he was captured by animal control. Leo then took over the role as father-figure to young Stinger, and decided to raise him as an enforcer because of his natural strength and intimidating features. As Leo began bringing in more members, he realized that their current den―a small, decrepit trailer―would not be able to support everyone, and he sought out with Stinger and a new recruit, Alabaster, to find a larger building. They happened upon a recently abandoned restaurant and quickly chased out the few people left. It was established as a base for the then nameless pack, and became a focal for their recruitment and scheming. However, they soon ran into some problems. A cranky tom named Lion had been leaving there since the restaurant originally shut down, and was displeased at having Leo and his minions intrude. He began harassing them and disrupting their plans. Lion would frequently destroy bedding, pillows, and other scavenged materials, or hide small, dead prey animals so they would rot and leave the restaurant smelling putrid and rank. After month of being tormented by Lion, they managed to catch him and imprisoned him. Leo decided to kill him, but he managed to escape and would eventually meet Estella and become the father of Remy and his littermates. Following the incident with Lion, Leo had his first (and last) female follower join, an outspoken dog named Vesta. She learned of the fight with Lion and started calling the restaurant Lion's Den as a way to mock Leo's more ridiculous and absurd rules and ideals. Eventually, the name spread outside of the gang and stuck. Stinger tracked down the origin of it to Vesta and had her permanently exiled from the City. Soon afterwards, the females were banned from joining by Lily of the Valley. After the events with Vesta and Lion, life in the Lion's Den Gang resumed normality. Leo and Lily of the Valley set their underlings and enforcers to work driving away, imprisoning, or wiping out the entire population of coyotes, sharpclaws, and foxes. Only a few cautious individuals like Beatrice were left. Interbreeding between foxes, coyotes, and dogs was banned and any halflings were killed, or taken away by Snatchers. Half a year later, and the Lion's Den Gang grew to 50 members. One of Leo's right-hand Enforcers, a male named Stretch, led a mutiny and challenged Leo for the title of Alpha. Stretch gathered about twenty loyal followers from the Lion's Den Gang and engaged in one-on-one combat with Leo. Stretch died by Leo's fangs and the mutineers were punished. Some, the most troublesome, were executed, while the others were inflicted with matching scars on their underbellies. When Stretch's rebellion ended, the Lion's Den Gang became calm and orderly again, until a month later, when several high-ranking underlings were poisoned by a spy, a half coyote, half dog named Kodiak, who tainted a batch of scavenged food with berries from a holly bush. Faced with an epidemic of vomiting, diarrhea, dehydration, and drowsiness, Leo sought out a well-known healer named At first, Kodiak was caught and executed for being a traitor, and Leo decided to in their newest building, an empty animal shelter that had been shut down a few months before. Roughly two weeks later, Around this time, a year had passed since Leo met his mate. Leo, fearing another mutiny and fight for leadership, tasked with finding a plant that would give him temporarily heightened strength and energy. discovered Ambrosia, a hybrid specimen of the opium poppy that produces seeds that would gives the desired effects. Unfortunately, the seeds of Ambrosia are highly addictive and . Leo began distributing the Ambrosia to the unfortunate dogs in the City. In return, they would . The Lion's Den Gang finally settles down and maintains complete control over the City. Category:Blog posts